Project: Hela
by angelslaugh
Summary: Project: Hela Lokidottir. Classified: Beyond top secret. Read at your own peril.
1. Chapter 1

Project: Hela

Hi, guys, I've been working on other stories, so I'm sorry. I'm taking down 'Arianna' for now until I can find time to put it back up in a better, rewritten point.

Anyway, on to the story~

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

The story so far:

Skye Jackson has left the Agents of SHIELD for a quieter life. According to Percy, she just couldn't stomach the work. However, a new 'villian' has appeared and Loki knows her. Her name? Hela.

~:~

~In Hel~

The goddess of the Norse version of the Underworld smirked. She knew those so-called Avengers would start flipping out soon, but she hadn't expected that girl to completely flip out when she'd seen her dead ex.

Frowning, she looked at her newest Greek army. Some Romans were there, though not many-not many had died in cowardice.

Hela, the daughter of Loki, frowned. She had a lot of people to call if she were to help her father's fate from Thanos...she had to conquer Midgard. From there, Asgard.

Hela wasn't evil by any means-she was trying to spare her father's life. Normally, she'd let them rot, but her father and uncle-though she used that word loosely, as Thor wasn't technically her uncle-were still caught up on the mortals...even though Loki was only caught up on the one mortal that had Arianna's glow.

Skye Jackson.

She'd flipped out, yes, but only because she thought Hades held the only Underworld. Of course Skye was wrong! However, that didn't mean she just _had _to know it was Hela doing this.

Not yet.

Hela sighed as she sent another emissary to Hades. Her emissaries were usually expendable. She used them to steal the files of the dead mortals and demigods who'd died in cowardice-though demigods went to the Fields of Asphodel.

Only a few more days until she could begin her attack...if she was stupid enough to believe that mere numbers could overthrow the mortals. And she wasn't. Giving a small cackle, Hela's green eyes flashed and she smirked, a smirk that was reminiscent of her father, Loki's, smirk.

"To the 'Avengers'," Hela said, her voice a bit raspy. "Hopefully you won't be as foolish as you were then. If you are..." she trailed off as she looked at Ethan Nakamura. She flicked her hand and he went to the realm of the living for a brief visit.

"_Then you will die and be integrated as a part of my army."_

At that moment, a skinny teenager was watching Hela. A signpost was right next to him, none of the dead paying attention to the living demigod. There were dozens of signs: _To Hades 70123 miles, _to_ Osiris 701255 miles, _and to _Hel: YOU ARE HERE!_

One signpost read, _"Welcome to Hel."_

The demigod had heard Hel's small speech, and the skinny son of Hades knew there was trouble.

"Skye," he urgently said. "Be watchful."


	2. Chapter 2

Project: Hela

Skye Jackson was having a hell of a day.

No pun intended.

She was off SHIELD's radar for a couple years, has a dog that loves her (actually, she has two: A Siberian Husky and an adorable little Golden Retriever puppy), and a little chinchilla she adopted from the pet shelter, and had a nice roommate. She had kept her radio silence. But then it was all ruined by HIM.

Ethan. Ethan Nakamura.

He popped out of nowhere again, making her scream in fright.

"Why, Skye?" he asked, a sorrowful look on his face. "Why did you let Kronos kill me?"

"I wasn't there, Ethan," she croaked out, watching her roommate, Jayla Witwicky, glare at Ethan.

Ethan laughed cruelly. "You should have been."

Skye shook her head frantically. "No. No, I couldn't have been! I myself was dying, Ethan! Of poison! Slipped in my drink by my fiancée! You think I could have prevented your death by snoring in Kronos' face?"

Ethan glared at Skye.

"You could have saved me!"

The twenty-three year old daughter of Poseidon shook her head.

"No. I couldn't have." She looked at him, tears in her eyes. "I couldn't save myself, Ethan! I couldn't have saved you!"

Ethan snickered. "Keep telling yourself that, dearest Skye. I'll see you in Hel."

Ethan vanished like a wraith, and the twenty-four year old daughter of Hephaestus (the first daughter, mind you) caught Skye as she collapsed.

"You okay, Skye?" Jayla asked, her concern obvious. Jayla was twenty-four and (as said above) the firstborn daughter of Hephaestus, like Skye was of Poseidon. But Skye knew her future, but Jayla's was uncertain.

"Yeah, just a little shaken. Seeing dead ex-boyfriends can do that to you," Skye replied evenly.

Jayla sighed. Then she set Skye gently on the ground and went to the kitchen. "I already ordered you some pizza. I have to leave; Ratchet contacted me a little while ago, saying he and Optimus would need a little help. Sunshine should be by soon to pick up my work stuff if it's going to be a long trip."

Jayla used to work in a secret military organization called NEST. NEST had protected a secret race of beings called Cybertronians, who were separated into two factions: the Autobots and Decepticons. When the news of the secret alien race came, Jayla had shown up at Skye's apartment, her cheeks stained with tears. Jayla had needed a place to stay and she'd been crying because her spark-mate (human terms: her husband) had asked her to leave because it wasn't safe. And the fact that Jayla was technically a techno-organic (basically, Jay was a Cybertronian who could turn into a human…or the other way around) didn't help matters.

Leo Valdez, Jayla's half sibling and the resident 'god of scrawniness' (he'd asked Zeus to be the minor god of scrawniness; so long as demigods believed in him he wouldn't fade, so basically he had 'relative immortality') was trying to help her, though he also had to find Calypso.

Sunshine, however, was Jayla's spark-twin (Cybertronian hearts, though some believe they are the souls of the Cybertronians), and Skye had met her once. Sunshine was a daughter of Apollo and spark-mated to an Autobot name Bumblebee and Jayla to Optimus Prime. So technically, Jayla was only nineteen, but she would live as long as she should have…almost eternity.

Skye nodded. "You think that Optimus will actually take you with him?" Jayla drank her coffee.

"Probably not. His plan is a little stupid. It's only been a year, so I'll probably be back. I'll IM you when I know more."

Jayla placed her coffee cup in the dishwasher and rubbed Laurie's (their Retriever's) head, then she hugged Pringle (their Husky). Finally she quickly pet Quarter (their chinchilla) on Quarter's body, then gathered her purse and her small shard of the Allspark. While there were Energon detectors around, there weren't as many as there used to be.

Nope. Instead there were ichor and Energon detectors. Which was some of the reason Skye was in hiding.

Ichor detectors were used to detect demigods or gods-then the CIA, FBI, and the DNH (Demigod National Hunters) came upon the scene, determined to kill the demigods. Also a reason why the Avengers were hiding as well…seeing as superheroes were now hated worldwide for stopping one alien invasion…but not another one.

Anyway, Jayla quickly left the apartment and Kali, a friend of Jayla's, came over and took the pets.

It was a ritual that happened whenever Jayla left, a promise. If Skye had to leave…or killed off…then Jayla promised to take care of the pets.

Skye sighed, welcoming the silence. Then a knock sounded on the door.

"Pizza delivery for Skyerim Pocahontas Apocalypse," a bored voice in a Texan drawl stated.

Skye sighed again and grabbed her sword.

She did live in an obvious place-New York City.

She opened the door and yelped when she saw her brother standing there.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE, PERSEUS JACKSON?!" Skye screamed at him.

He said, "We need your help, Andromeda. I think Hades is missing, and Ethan…he must be alive."

She froze.

She didn't see Skye (Agent Skye) or Coulson aiming at her with their guns.

"If you want me to help you, you are dead wrong." She slammed her door, then Loki sighed.

"Let me deal with her." He entered the messy apartment (Skye nor Jayla had been at home much lately) and saw Skye. She was only standing at the window, looking out listlessly.

"I know how you feel about me, Loki. You made that pretty clear in Asgard. I cannot return the favor of feeling the same way until…until I get closure…and an answer…from Ethan. I can't help you with this! I don't want to help you!"

Loki caressed her wrists.

"I told you I's have patience, Ari. I love you. This threat…this new threat we're facing could do with my daughter, Hela. She's the goddess of Hel, the Norse Underworld. She may have taken Hades."


	3. Chapter 3

Project: Hela

Hades stared at the woman in front of him. Hades had gone 'missing' from his realm; but in all honesty he hadn't left, just…was taken by Hela Lokidottir.

"Poor, poor Hades," Hela mocked, sliding a long-nailed finger under the god's chin. "Always ignored by all. I shall grant a boon to you if you release the ghosts of Asphodel Fields and give your favored one a message from me." Hela chuckled nastily. "And, of course, as a sign of faith and goodwill, I shall return your beloved son."

She snapped her fingers and Nico was seen struggling against a ghost. Hades went, if possible, even paler.

"No," he breathed out. Hela chuckled.

"Yes," she said simply. "I merely wish for a message to be passed along to the Jackson twins and the Avengers. Perhaps you would tell them that Hel will come to their world if they don't surrender to me." She smiled, showing straight teeth.

"If I did, where would you place my son?" Hades asked through gritted teeth. He was no fool like Zeus. Poseidon was not like the youngest brother either; even though having three kids was sort of add for one of the Big Three, Poseidon knew how to choose his women.

Hela smiled. "I'm rather fond of demigods myself, so I swear I shall place him where no harm will come to him."

"Why?" he asked.

Hela actually looked thoughtful. "Perhaps it's because that they are rarely cowards; and the cowards I do have the pleasure of meeting are rather intelligent for ghosties." She shrugged. "It doesn't matter. Just give them my message and I'll see to it that your son gets to Camp Half-Blood, all of his sanity intact."

"Very well," Hades grumbled. Hela snapped her fingers and Hades was instantly at Stark Tower, where Skye had just been dragged to.

"Skye," he said, and she looked up, her hollow eyes looking shocked. "Uncle!" she said, her forehead furrowing.

"What the Hades happened, Uncle?" she asked. A man that had Hela's looks stared at him intently.

"Hela."

"Loki, shut up and find some ambrosia," she snarled at him, and for a second Loki looked hurt. Then a smug look appeared on his face.

"Very well, Ari."

"FOR THE LAST TIME, MY NAME IS SKYE!" She yelled at him. Loki smirked.

"I know. I don't care, though."

"You had better start," Skye warned Loki. Loki merely turned and went into the kitchen.

Hades stared at his niece, feeling a little drained.

"Hela," he croaked suddenly. "She had Nico, and I have to release the Asphodel Fields to her. She wants the army of cowards, Skye." Normally, the god would've called her Andromeda, but he was too weak to actually care right then.

"She wants you to surrender before anyone gets killed. And…she won't touch demigods for some reason."

Skye looked at him with curiosity.

"She won't be able to touch anyone," she said.

"You are strong, niece. But I doubt your Avengers could hold off an army of the undead. You'd need at least one other child of mine, or at least a blessed one…" he trailed off, remembering Hela's words:_ Give your favored one a message from me._

"I, Hades, god of the Underworld, give you, Andromeda Ariadne Skye Jackson my blessing and rights to the powers any child of Hades should have," he said, and Skye flinched.

"Please, no, Uncle," she begged. Hades shook his head.

"The blessing cannot be undone," he said, and gently touched Skye's forehead. She fell onto her side, Hades using his powers to return to his palace.

He hoped Hela didn't know what he'd done.

~:~

"Interesting," Hela said. She saw the Jackson boy go unconscious as he fainted from too much blood loss. She'd have to heal that. She watched as her minions picked the Jackson boy up and chain him next to Nico di Angelo. "You shall suffer, Hades. I won't harm your son, I swear. Not mentally. But the Jackson girl was your favored one? Ha. Perseus Jackson, I hope that you have much more sense…" she smirked.

"Skye Jackson, I can't wait to meet you. You are going to be all alone when I come for you."


	4. Chapter 4

Project: Hela

AN: Kind of a filler…I'll do better. I MIGHT be able to update once a week…MAYBE. I'll try my best!

"Percy and Nico are in Hela's grasp, and I'm sitting here, doing nothing except _waiting?"_ Skye questioned, pacing.

Her roommate stood by, back from her sudden trip to see her sparkmate.

"Skye, I really think you should chill; you're going to wear down the carpet," she said, walking over to sit at the counter.

Skye heaved a sigh and flopped down on the blue couch. Then she turned to her friend.

"How'd things go with Sunny?"

Jayla paused. Then she burst into tears.

Skye looked concerned.

"Bee…was kidnapped…but it's…my problem," Jayla explained through her tears. "Now she's upset and scared, because Bee's in pain!" she cried heavily, then slowed down, not crying as hard as Skye rubbed Jayla's back.

"No, I'll help you as soon as this crap with Hela blows over. I'm certain I'll have to deal with Loki, though. Maybe I can take you to Asgard, if he still wants me to go with him," Skye said in an effort to calm her down.

Jayla smiled through her tears. "Ratchet said he wouldn't call on me for a while, so I can help you. Sunny said she didn't want me to help her yet, not until I 'finish my heart's desire'…and as a daughter of Apollo, I take serious stock in Sunny's words." Then Jayla blinked. "I meant that since she is a daughter of Apollo, I take serious stock in her abilities to predict the future…somewhat."

Skye nodded.

"Will you help me find my brother?" Skye asked. She looked pained and…for the first time in a while, she was scared. "I've been torn away from him for far too long."

Jayla set her jaw, sniffing and wiping the last of her tears away.

"I suppose we better call the lawyers," Jayla reluctantly said. "I don't want my shot-glass from Egypt to get thrown in a Dumpster or a bargain store."

Skye looked horrified.

"You got a shot-glass from _Egypt_?!"

"Well, of course! It's where we defeated the Fallen…whose real name, quite coincidentally, is Megatronus."

"WHAT?!"

"Yeah, he was a Prime. Kind of hard to figure out why, since Megatron actually got his name from him. In Kaon, on Cybertron, his name was Megatronus when he was in the gladiatorial pits."

"Lovely…"


	5. Chapter 5

"So," Loki said, staring at the people before him, "to reiterate, we have two Greek demigods" he nodded to Skye and Jayla "two Norse demigods" he gestured to himself and Thor "one god" he nodded to Hades "one Hulk," a nod to Bruce "one Iron Man," one gesture that barely looked like a nod in Tony Stark's direction "two supersoldiers" he nodded to Steve and Bucky Barnes "a fire lady" a nod was given to Pepper (she still had the serum Killian had given her, enough to give her a super power "and one of the demigods in the room that can change into a metal alien from outer space. Oh, and two assasins," he added, looking briefly to Natasha Romanov and Clint Barton.

"Don't sound so shocked, Lokes," Skye stated. "You come from another realm."

"That's…actually different," he said, frowning.

Skye rolled her eyes. "Please, it's like telling me my mother is married to a freakish actor of a stepfather."

"He did go to acting classes," Loki pointed out. Skye scoffed and glared.

"Not the point, Loki! Gods, act like a grownup for once and stop acting like a kicked puppy!" she shouted, startling everyone. Jayla took a gulp of her tea.

"I am acting like a grownup! You are the one acting like a child!" Loki roared at her.

"YOU DON'T HAVE A BROTHER MISSING, DO YOU?" Skye screamed, tears in her eyes.

"NO, BUT IF THOR WENT MISSING, HELA WOULDN'T BE HAPPY! SHE OBVIOUSLY WANTS YOU!" Loki shouted.

"OH, BLAME IT ON ME, WHY DON'T YOU? I'VE BEEN IN _HIDING,_ FOR PERSEPHONE'S SAKE! I HAVE BEEN HIDING FROM _YOU!_ THIS WOULD_ NEVER_ HAVE HAPPENED IF YOU HADN'T TAKEN ME TO ASGARD!"

"OH, SO THIS IS ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED IN ASGARD? WELL, MAYBE YOU SHOULD GET THAT STICK AND TAKE IT OUT OF YOUR-"

"I WASN'T THE ONE WHO HAD PRACTCALLY A _LEGION_ OF WOMEN WANTING TO DO _**IT**_ WITH YOU, LAUFEYSON!"

"NO, BUT YOU WERE THE ONLY ONE I DID IT WITH! FOR THE LOVE OF VALHALLA, JUST ACCEPT MY-"

"NO! NOT UNTIL YOUR CORPSE IS ROTTING IN THE GROUND!" Skye screamed. "IF YOU HAD JUST LEFT ME ALONE, I WOULD HAVE BEEN PERFECTLY CONTENT TO HAVE A NORMAL LIFE!"

"Your normal life went down the drain when you were younger," Loki said to her gently. "Listen, all I want is for you to be happy!"

"Don't you see?" Skye whispered to him. Everyone was watching them with wide eyes. Tony, though, was videotaping it. "As long as you are anywhere near me…I just can't be happy," she admitted. "I may love you…but I can't be with you!" She broke into sobs. She wanted to flee, but she couldn't. She had to let them all see.

"In Asgard, Loki, I was happy," she said. "I was happy that I could stand next to someone and say that I loved him with all of my being, every fiber. That was you! Then I had to leave, and reality set in! Loki, you think that I'm Arianna…well…I'm not. I'm not Arianna. I can never be her again." Her eyes were overflowing like they were in a soap opera. "You abandoned me here, Loki, all because I reminded you of our deal. Two years, Loki. Two years. Not two years and a day-two years exactly."

Loki himself looked crushed. Skye sniffed. "When you offered me the chance to marry you…I was overjoyed. I slept with you, yes, but I didn't want to be burdened with all of this!" She waved her hand helplessly. "I didn't want to be queen of the Nine Realms! I'm just an ordinary woman who wants a life!" Her voice broke and she could no longer hold back the tears-they overflowed her eyes, flowing down her cheeks endlessly.

Jayla burst into sobs and the couple looked at her.

"It's just…" she said, her eyes _really_ shiny, suspiciously so, "YOU TWO ARE JUST SO ROMANTIC!" She burst out crying again.

"Uh," Loki asked cautiously, "you told me she wasn't too emotional while we were in Asgard…"

"Well," Skye said, "I returned home to find out another alien invasion happened, my BFF I hadn't seen n years is a techno-organic reincarnated alien named Shadowdusk, and she was in the thick of everything and nearly died. I think that stuff changes people."

"Good point," Loki admitted. Then he said, to Skye, "Please."

He sounded pitiful.

Skye shook her head frantically. "I can't, Loki. I just can't!"

Hades coughed. "If you two are done acting, let us continue our plan for defeating Hela."

Skye gave Hades a small glare, then said, "We can't defeat a demigod; not like Hela. If I'm right, Loki won't let us kill her, but if we do kill her, Loki will be framed and Ragnarok will begin, which is something I'm keen on avoiding." Tony laughed a little, then stopped when everyone stared.

"What?" he asked. "We might be heroes, but none of us have faced a goddess before."

Skye scoffed. "Technically, Hela is Jotunn; not immortal like the gods, no. I have fought Titans and a primordial goddess herself, Tony. Don't-"

"What's the difference between gods, Titans, and primordials?" Natasha asked.

"A god is the children of the Titans, like Zeus, Hades, Poseidon, Demeter, Hera, and Hestia. And the gods' children with other gods are born gods/goddesses usually. Occasionally there is a defect and the child turns out to be a demigod, but that's rare. There are also the ones who become immortal as a gift. Like Dionysus. Titans are their parents, though I think only Rhea and Kronos, Zeus' mother and father, actually had gods for children. Titans are also usually cruel and mean. Except Prometheus." She looked thoughtful. "He gave fire to mankind. Anyway, he was chained up and vultures got to eat his insides for eternity. Back on topic, primordials are the worst." Skye shuddered. "They literally personify each thing-like, light and darkness, day and night, Tartarus, and Earth. We met Nyx, the primordial goddess of Night. We also fought the earth herself." Skye rubbed her arms. "That's before the gods decided to be idiots and show themselves to you mortals." Skye shrugged. "But hey, the Olympians are always idiots."

She said it like it was no big deal, but the sky rumbled threateningly. All Skye did was wave it away. "No offense, Uncles Zeus and Hades, but the Olympians are idiots. You two included."

Hades glared at her, but it seemed softer, somehow.

"So…" Tony said after a few seconds of silence. "You demigods are heroes as well?"

Jayla looked like she was going to burst out laughing.

Skye just roared with laughter-even Hades cracked a small smile-a creepy one, but still a small smile.

"Did I say something funny?" Tony asked, a bit bewildered. Thor smirked a little.

"The gods call the demigods 'heroes'," he said, and everyone was like, "Ooooh…"

Then Skye stopped laughing. "Okay, so let's figure some stuff out. First, I think we have to draw her attention, or pretend she isn't snatching us up one by one. First, Jayla might be next. Hopefully, I can save her by…"

_AN: I will be posting the next chapter soon(ish)! And tomorrow I'll be seeing Transformers 4 IN THEATER!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Minor spoilers for Transformers 4._

Jayla hadn't been the next target. Natasha was.

"What?" Skye asked herself as she saw no Natasha…not a trace. She looked at her best friend and said, "Jayla…"

Jayla nodded grimly.

"Yeah, I'll contact her."

~:~

"Hey, Sunny…no, no new leads on Bee yet…I know, I'm working on a problem and was wondering if you could see something? Yes, I know, the Oracle doesn't work on command…I'll see if Bee is in KSI, SHIELD can probably get me in…yes, I'll try to find him, I swear on the AllSpark! Okay, I was wondering if the Oracle could see Natasha Romanoff?"

Jayla gulped and Skye looked at her with concern. When Jayla abruptly hung up, Skye looked at her expectantly.

"The owl, the widow and the sea shall unite

One foe to destroy with all their might

The star, the iron, and the fists shall run

Into a dance so horrible it is all but fun

The timed, the frozen and the arrow will call

The time is up, now they are all

The one filled with red, balanced complete

Will run away, scared to compete

The hammer, the liar, and the trident shall fall

Under a darkness so bright it shall destroy them all.

But the trident must decide where she belongs

To cross her path…means to follow along."

Silence came between the two.

"Very straightforward," Skye whispered. She said, "JARVIS?"

"Yes, ma'am?"

"Do not let them see this…I have to know what this means."

"Skye," Jayla called. Skye turned. "She isn't like most Oracles. Sunny…she cannot speak in riddles."

"So it means what it says?"

At Jayla's nod, Skye felt her eyes watering.

"I won't allow you all to get hurt because of me," she whispered. "So I'm going to change it. I have to rescue-"

"NO!" Jayla shouted. Skye looked at her with astonishment.

"Skye, you cannot change your fate," she gently reminded. "It may not be this point in time!"

"Jayla," Skye said. "Ever since Kara-"

"DON'T!" Jay yelled. Kara…was a sore subject. Which was why the younger girl wasn't mentioned. Not at all.

"I know," Jay said. "I know that I've been…not the same since Kara. But it doesn't change the fact that AFTER the Doors of Death…_you _changed as well. You know as well as I that…well…Sunny may have spoken a prophecy that may not even be _starting now_! You know as well as I that it could take _years_ to complete a _single_ Great Prophecy-"

"SO WHAT?!" Skye shouted. "This prophecy clearly has my brother and Annabeth in it! It said nothing about Nico, so I don't even know if he's safe! Please tell me-AH!"

Skye saw him.

"Ethan," she breathed.

Jayla turned and went pale.

The ghost glared at Skye.

"Apologize," he demanded.

Skye had something else on her mind. She whipped out a dagger and pounced, her body sinuously uncoiling like a cat's.

"_Where is Hela?" _she demanded.

Ethan smirked.

"In Hel," he said, and vanished.

Jayla helped Skye up and Skye took an unnecessarily deep breath.

"We have to stop him from coming!" Jayla hissed.

Skye shook her head. "No."

"Oh. Ok. YOU REALIZE HE WILL NOT STOP STALKING YOU?!"

"That, my dear friend," Skye said, "is precisely why I want him to keep coming. If Hela has my friends…she will pay." Skye's eyes narrowed. "Starting with the loss of one of her eyes."


	7. Chapter 7

**For any who are reading The Curious Demigod's NEST, I advise you to skip this chapter, as not much is revealed except some talking through minds and funny stuff. And as for what happens to Kara, I will be revealing that in chapters 16-18 of The Curious Demigod's NEST. Thank you! ~angelslaugh**

Hela smirked as she got a report from the Ethan boy. Skye was actually better at fighting then Hela thought…

Walking to her personal dungeon area, she glanced at the chained occupants inside.

"Well," Hela sighed, walking through the bars, "Miss Chase, it seems they are much smarter than I originally thought. I'm not letting you go, though," she added, smirking when their faces fell.

"Dang it," Percy whispered.

"What I will do, for you, Mr. Jackson, and Miss Chase, is invite Miss Jackson to your wedding. Would that be good enough?" Hela smirked as Percy and Annabeth glanced at Annabeth's engagement ring.

"No," Nico said, struggling. "They want a Greek to marry them, not a Nordic Queen of the Norse Underworld!"

"Silence, di Angelo, or I may have my warrior Ethan here silence you by cutting out your tongue." Hela glared sharply at him.

The red-haired mortal groaned, waking up. Hela, looking bored, (slightly) concerned that she'd knocked her out for far too long and given the assassin amnesia, walked over to the chained female.

The assassin blinked and tried to get her hands in front of her by straining, but Hela chuckled.

"It won't work, mortal," she said. Natasha Romanoff gave her a filthy glare.

"Hela," she said, her voice low and furious.

Hela smiled at her pleasantly.

"I gather you all made plans to defeat me? Miss Witwicky is enjoying her time alone, isn't she?" At Natasha's suddenly pale face, Hela smirked.

Then she waved her hand and allowed the chains to fall.

"Consider this…a gift," Hela said, pausing for a minute. "I will allow you freedom for 1 day. If any of you find the exit, you are allowed to leave. However," she said, lacing a glance at Nico, "shadow-traveling is only allowed for one extra person if you so choose. Choose wisely, di Angelo."

Nico gave her a glare.

"Why should we trust you?" he questioned. Hela pretended to thing before yanking the boy's collar.

"I promised your father that I'd release you…however, seeing as you are ungrateful, you four shall have to wait until Miss Jackson comes to rescue you." Hela allowed her dead-looking half to show. This was the reason most Asgardians shunned her. Half of her was dead while the other half was alive. "As we all know she will. And after the Avengers are all caught, then my assault on Earth shall begin." A smirk appeared on Hela.

~:~**anyone who wishes to wait and see what happens to Kara is welcome to skip this part for now, I shall warn you when it's okay to read if you are skipping~:~**

Skye took a deep breath…and promptly fell on the ground.

Someone was hurting…and it wasn't Percy.

_Kara._

She sent that one thought filled with disappointment…and rage.

_I'm sorry, sister. I tried to tell you before, but you wouldn't listen._

_Please, Kara. Spare me. What do you want?_

_Let me help you. If what Sunny said was true, then you may not be the one of the prophecy._

_What?_

_There are three tridents, Andromeda. You, Percy…and me._

_I DON'T WANT YOUR HELP! NOT AFTER EVERYTHING YOU PULLED WITH THE DECEPTICONS!_

_That was in the past. Decepticons, Autobots, Prime Princesses-we are all being hunted. Soundwave…his cassettes are gone…only Jayla and Primus can heal them. Please, Skye._

_So you want Jayla to heal your sparkmate's 'buddies' all because you want to help us?_

_You do realize that I am tied to Soundwave because of just who his sparkmate is, correct?_

_I DON'T CARE, DIAMONDCLEAR-_

_Yes, you do. One of the fundamental reasons you would help me._

_Fine…and how the Hades do we still have this connection, anyway?_

_Perhaps because we forgot about it?_

_Hm, you have a point there. _Skye nodded, though nobody could really see it except Jayla. _Fine. Just…don't get killed, Kara._

_I knew you cared, darling sister._ Skye growled. She felt brief amusement through the bond, then…nothing.

**~:~OKAY TO READ HERE AND DOWN~:~**

"Percy talking to you?" Jayla questioned.

Skye shook her head and uttered the tabooed name: "Kara."

Jayla tensed.

"She wants to help, Jayla. She also wants you to ask Primus to heal Soundwave's cassettes-Laserbeak, Ravage, and Ratbat?"

"Yeah, I'll do my best." Jayla looked angry. Her fists clenched and unclenched.

"She's going to rescue them."

Jayla's eyes widened. "But-"

"The prophecy merely spoke of _a_ trident, and there are three. It may have been talking about her, Jayla, but we never suspected it because of our anger. In this way, we are the ones more at fault than she," Skye pointed out, surprisingly calm. "And in our blindness…we are being fools. There is more than one way to interpret a prophecy," she said, even more calmly. Jayla's eyes widened.

"I say we do it," Hades interrupted. Both Skye and Jayla jumped, shocked that Hades was still there. "It would give us more allies. And besides, the best kind of fighters are the ones who have 'hero' in the job description, correct?"

Jayla nodded in apparent approval. "You are very right, Lord Hades," she said with respect. Hades favored her with a rare smile.

"Just call me uncle," he stated.

Skye looked at him, puzzled.

"Uncle Hades," she asked, looking very suspicious about his apparent lack of concern, "are you okay? Have you gone nuts?"

Hades glared at her.

"Just because I'm nice you ask if I'm okay? Skye, I am fine. I'm out of the Underworld, have little to no paperwork due (not that Zeus reads ANYTHING I send), and am out on a glorious vacation away from Persephone and that insufferable Demeter, who is always pestering for me to eat more blasted cereal! I am beyond fine!"

Loki chose this moment to walk in the room.

"Now, who wants some cereal? Or eggs," Hades added, getting up and moving to the kitchen (as the two demigods had gone to the living room in order to maintain a semblance of privacy).

Skye was inspecting him, a concerned look on her face.

The next question caused Thor, who had entered and was drinking some water, and Loki who was drinking milk, to spew it everywhere, unable to contain their laughter.

"Uncle Hades, are you on drugs?"

~:~

When the rest of the Avengers walked in, they were shocked to see a very enraged god yelling at Skye, who looked immensely bored, about the very deadly uses of drugs.

"-AND NO, MY LIVER WOULD HEAL, BUT DO YOU HONESTLY KNOW WHAT WOULD HAPPEN TO AN OLYMPIAN IF I DID TAKE DRUGS? ZEUS WOULD HAVE MY HEAD IF I TOOK DRUGS!"

"Perhaps it would be a great form of entertainment, dear Uncle. If Zeus can get drunk-Hades, if Dionysus could get drunk-then I'm sure you could get high."

It was almost comical how priceless Hades' face was.

"Besides," she added, "you probably got high whenever Persephone was gone. That's probably why you so grumpy all the time!" she said in sudden clarity. "You take DRUGS in the middle of the night!"

Cue spewing of drinks.

"Guys," Steve interjected, making everyone look at the slightly red face of the first Avenger, "perhaps we should leave the banter for another time. We have to save Natasha, Percy, Annabeth, and Hades' son-"

"NICO," Hades, Loki, and the two mortal demigods said loudly.

"Yes, him. So who's got a plan?"

"Actually," a demure voice said, the voice making Skye and Jayla stiffen, their faces to darken, "leave it to me."

They turned to the entrance of the room, where a young woman, looking exactly like Skye, stood.

"I'm Kara, or Diamondclear to Shadowdusk. I'm Skye's little sister."

"Yes, whatever," Jayla snapped. "Tell us your plan or get out."

"Simple." Kara shrugged. "I get into the place, call on Jayla who in turn can alert Skye, you bring in the cavalry, and we all rescue the others than go on our merry way. Happy?" she asked, and Skye nodded.

"It's a great plan."

Jayla looked like she was about to protest.

"Stuff it, Shadowdusk, I'm not asking permission," Diamondclear hissed.


End file.
